Celebrations
by whatevergirl
Summary: Pre-series Lister/Rimmer. Lister enjoys his New Year celebrations. Rimmer does not. The shorter man tries to cheer his bunkmate up.


_Red Dwarf is not mine. I make no money from writing down the ideas that drift through my head._

* * *

"Happy New Year." mumbled Rimmer as he stared out at the planetoid they were circling.

New Year was an old tradition that people from Earth celebrated; when people had spread out, the tradition had stuck. Rimmer didn't celebrate it. He liked to claim that it was because he was from Io but as he watched the numbers on his watch flick from 23:59 to 00:00, he could silently admit to himself that it was because no one wanted to celebrate it with him.

They were on a ship that followed Earth times and Earth dates. There were a few people who treated these days as the same as the others, and Rimmer was determined to be one of them.

His subordinate got invited out to everything though. David Lister was out enjoying parties and celebrations with his friends, it may not seem like a big thing, but he was meant to be on shift. He was supposed to be helping Rimmer fix the vending machines. Rimmer had decided to be generous though, he hadn't dropped in to complain to the captain about this.

He'd make a note of it, but he wouldn't object. The captain had told him he would lock Rimmer in stasis if he ruined tonight. Rimmer had decided to work on his own, feeling sorry for himself while he could hear the noises of people having fun drifting up from other decks.

He manfully kept his lip from wobbling as he removed the panelling. It would have been nice to receive at least one invitation out, even though everyone knew he wouldn't turn up. He knew he had no friends, but surely in light of the festive season, someone would pretend for him.

His mother had sent a letter. He had received it yesterday because the postal service was a little slow. It had been written in November, because obviously she would be too busy to write to him once advent started. Christmas was a busy season for his family.

He wished he knew some unpopular people. Being surrounded by people who were loved was a smeggy was to live.

"Ah, Rimmer." Todhunter was standing with his clipboard, arms folded. The foul look on his face indicated he had lost out on the officer's draw for who had to work over New Year's Eve. It melted off his face though when he looked into Rimmer's miserable face.

"Yes sir?" He didn't manage to make it as snappy as he would have liked, but he was fairly sure his voice didn't wobble.

"Are... you ok?"

"Yes sir." That came out stronger.

"Did you want to be out at a party? You said you were happy to work."

"No point not working. I never have anywhere to go." He felt that dark cloud threaten him again, but he clenched his jaw and turned his attention back to the wiring he was working on.

"Quite." replied Todhunter, but his voice was soft.

"Mm." He didn't know what he was meant to say. He couldn't even rouse himself to care enough to even say anything.

"Shouldn't you have someone with you? I thought you always set out your shift patterns so no one worked alone." Rimmer frowned as the officer mentioned this. He hadn't thought anyone noticed what he did with Zed Shift.

"Lister has just gone to... get some replacement wiring, sir." He lied awkwardly, fixing his eyes on the toolbox by his knees.

"Indeed." Todhunter gripped his shoulder, pulling him up off the floor. "Happy New Year, Rimmer. Make sure Lister says 'thanks' for you letting him skive."

The man gave him an awkward one-armed hug and left. Rimmer dropped back down to the ground and continued his repairs.

* * *

"Should old acquaintance be forgot, nah-nah-nah- nana nah nahhh!" Lister sang loudly as he stumbled back to his room. He was heading back home early, it was barely 6am, but Peterson had kicked him out when the girl he had been chatting up had decided she was actually interested in him.

Rimmer was sleeping when he stumbled back inside. The man was curled up on his side, his face lax and gentle in a way it wasn't normally. Lister dropped quietly to the floor, sitting with his legs crossed as he tried to focus more closely on that face.

Rimmer usually slept facing the wall; this felt like a little gift. He reached out a pressed a finger to those cheekbones, following the curve of Rimmer's face and down to the man's lips. They were soft, if a little dry.

Rimmer's eyes fluttered slightly and he smacked his lips before sighing and snuggling into his pillow. Lister shifted a little closer, his curiosity well racked up. He knew he shouldn't; he knew Rimmer hated to have anyone this close to him, but he really couldn't help it.

As he leaned closer, his mouth hovering over his bunkmate's... but Rimmer rolled over to face the wall.

Lister sighed before scrambling up into his own bed.

* * *

Lister didn't emerge until nearly two in the afternoon. He wandered down to the mess hall, silently taking note of the decidedly few people roaming the corridors.

When he grabbed a tray with a sandwich, an apple and a bottle of water, he glanced around the room for somewhere to sit. Rimmer was sat by himself, he had emptied his crisp packet onto his tray and was organising his crisps into order of size. Lister swiped a bottle of moonshine from behind one of the counters (where the lads always kept their extra alcohol) before strolling over and dropping down opposite him.

"Morning." He greeted, grinning as he watched Rimmer's face twitch.

Rimmer didn't reply. He focussed on keeping his face blank and held up two crisps to decide which was larger.

"Come on, man. It's a new year."

Rimmer scowled and began nibbling on his smallest crisps.

"Did ya have a good night?" he asked, attempting a friendly smile.

Rimmer directed a glare at him, still not speaking. Normally, Lister wouldn't be bothered, but he wanted to start the year well; New Year Resolutions and all that.

"Come on, man. Did ya go anywhere?"

"Oh yes, thank you Listy." Rimmer finally replied, his voice bitter. "I spent it working, on my own. It was wonderful."

"Working? Why would ya do that when ya could be out partyin'?"

"Someone had to work, Lister. The vending machines are well used over New Year... Everyone ordering takeaway..." It was true actually, he had tried to order one on the way back from Peterson's, but the vending machine had just given him something some kind of porridge.

"Who were you with?" He wondered which unlucky member of Zed Shift had gotten left with their leader last night.

"No one. Todhunter came by briefly, but you were meant to be working last night!" Rimmer's voice had a distinct quiver to it.

"Sorry, man." Lister replied quietly. What was the problem? Was it that Lister had skipped a shift? He did that all the time. Was it that Rimmer had been left on his own, working, over a New Year? The man always said that he didn't care about New Year because he was from Io and their New Year fell at a different time. The only other thing he could think of was that Rimmer had been looking forward to spending with him, but that made no sense either.

The man surely could have managed to get some friends to go out with. He played RISK and bridge and various other games with people... But maybe they hadn't wanted to hang out with Rimmer more than necessary though...

He sat quietly by the man as they ate, quietly wishing he had enough dollarpounds to buy some more madras sauce; it improved any sandwich. Lister got through all the moonshine, his head spinning pleasantly.

Afterwards, they wandered back together, still in silence. Lister was feeling good, so when they were back inside, he pulled Rimmer into a hug. He breathed in the smell of soap as he felt Rimmer's arms curl around him.

"Happy New Year." He muttered into the man's neck.

"Happy New Year." Rimmer mumbled back.

Lister decided to take a risk, enough alcohol in his system to allow him this. He pressed his lips to Rimmer's, breathing heavily as did so. The taller man froze, his arms clamping around Lister.

"Wh- what are you doing?"

"Kissing you." He answered, before pulling the man's head back down. Rimmer responded awkwardly, his lips moving inexpertly.

Lister was patient though. He kept kissing him, gently exploring the man's mouth and running his hands up and down that strong back. Rimmer finally responded properly.

Those gangly arms moved, two hands holding onto his shoulders as Rimmer pushed his tongue into Lister's mouth and began to explore every inch.

Lister groaned and pushed back, shoving Rimmer down onto his bunk. He slid in between the man's legs and began to nip at his neck. He sucked on Rimmer's tongue and began to grope him properly.

When Rimmer fastened his legs around Lister's hips, the scouser groaned. He pressed Rimmer into the bed and began rocking his hips. Smeg... this would be good.

Rimmer pushed him off, scrambling to the back wall.

"B-bad idea, miladdo."

"What?" Lister picked himself up off the floor.

"You'll just mock me later. I'm not falling for that."

"What? No. Come on, man." He wasn't that cruel.

"You'll do anything for a laugh, won't you?" Rimmer turned over and cuddled into himself, facing the wall.

"I won't. Trust me, man." He stood up, saying nothing else. He looked at the back of the man, before an idea struck him. He wouldn't bring this up as a joke later on, but he could move onto something else.

"How about I cook ya some breakfast in the morning, man? I'll make it up to ya."

There were some rather nice mushrooms he could include.


End file.
